dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-77)
Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is also a founding member of the Justice League, 1 year later, the entire staff of the Daily Planet, including Lois, were murdered in a gas attack by the Joker, bringing him to so much rage to the point where he hunted down and tried to kill Joker, however, Batman managed to talk him down, 5 years later. a heavily depressed Clark hallucinates Lois, who brings him back to his optimistic side, and Clark returns as Superman, in Lois' memory, and alters and modifies his crest to black, to show that, even in the darkest times, hope will cut through, that will lifts them out of darkness. Personality |-|As a Civilian= In his civilian persona, Clark portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned and mild-mannered attitude, because he has to constantly pretend to be a klutz, he has noted sometimes those klutzy moments were real. Clark's timid demeanor was developed as a means of ensuring that no one would suspect any connection between him and his alter-ego, Superman and is helped by the fact that nobody thinks there's a hero among them Clark sees his job as a journalist as an extension of his Superman responsibilities - bringing truth to the forefront and fighting for the little guy. He believes that everybody has the right to know what is going on in the world, regardless of who is involved. Other motivations for Clark's professional writing were his love for both the art and mysteries. Most of Clark's personality traits and moral character are the direct result of his modest farm upbringing. Being very close to both of his parents, Clark was respectful, obedient and highly valued their approval. Raised with a strong moral background, he does not like invasions of privacy, thinks the bad guys should be punished and wants things to be fair. Clark is also hard-working and usually does not place much value in material possessions. Clark's optimistic opinions and outlook on life may also be somewhat inherent: while having amnesia, he retained a positive attitude of the people around him. Clark can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-universe repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. Unsurprisingly, Clark has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. He has willingly risked his own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered the Kents' home to individuals seeking refuge. Clark has a temper which can come out when the people he loves are put into danger. Clark is also very comfortable around children and enjoys situations in which he gets to be a "big brother" figure. There have been times where traces of Clark's real personality are displayed; one example was when Lena accused him of suspecting her of being behind an explosion because she was a Luthor, which Clark confirms without the slightest hesitation. |-|As Superman= Clark is described by Linda as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Linda Danvers. When donning his "Clark Kent" persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part - he does occasionally bump into others genuinely by accident, and as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication. Clark is very stubborn, while Linda notes he can be independent to the point of refusing help, he can be cold to those he dislikes or distrusts, breaking through his mild-mannered reporter persona when interviewing Lena Luthor due to his bad experiences with Lex Luthor. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. Superman is exceptionally kind-hearted, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, honesty, patriotism, and selfless benevolence. Batman, who had initially had his doubts, later claimed that Superman is a "beacon to the world", one who doesn't just save people, but also "made them see the best parts of themselves." Also, despite being an alien from Krypton by birth, Superman is utterly human in personality, with Batman even claiming that the former's personality and values make Superman more human than him. Additionally, because he closely guards his secret, Clark can sometimes be dishonest. He often makes up lies to explain his sudden presence or absence as well as his knowledge of mysterious things. He seems slightly less mature than his friends, although this could be the result of his sheltered upbringing. Clark has also been known to complain. His family and friends have repeatedly told him that he shouldn't bottle up his emotions until they get the best of him. Clark has also shown to be somewhat of a workaholic, using work to cope or avoid his problems, or working unreasonably long hours. Linda has jokingly describes him as a "big nerd" because of his habit to give a name to all of their Kryptonian abilities and related phenomena. Despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, Clark is polite, humble, modest and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public and does not abuse his powers; as he lacks the arrogant and self-righteous traits that many of his people possessed, which ultimately led to their near-extinction. Clark was once best friends with Lex Luthor, as the two initially tried to work together to repel the threat of alien invasions, but Lex's methods were far crueler than Clark's, although the latter tried hard to trust his friend, defending him against accusations of others and continuing to give him several chances to atone for his wrong deeds; however, once Clark realized Lex's true nature - this ultimately resulted in a falling out between the two, while Clark at first only put an end to their partnership and did not attempt to put down or expose Lex and seemed to be reluctant to combat Lex, even after Lex himself declared war on him; due to believing that Superman's presence attracted the aliens, as Lex committed unspeakable crimes and even went as far as to cause an earthquake in California, any feelings of companionship that Clark had for Lex has vanished, due to Clark being furious that Lex would put innocent lives in danger for the explicit purpose of taking him down. In fact, their enmity eventually escalated to the point that both Clark and Lex considered the other to be their greatest enemy, although unlike Lex, Clark prioritised saving innocent lives instead of taking Lex down, despite this, he was determined to stop Lex, although Clark did not kill Lex after he eventually defeated him, he still did not hesitate to expose his crimes to the public to incarcerate Lex so he can do no more harm. As a result of Lex's actions, Clark has difficulty trusting most members of the Luthor family; however, his distrust is based out of logic, not prejudice. Despite his pride, Clark is not above apologizing or admitting when he is wrong, like when he apologized to Lena for his initial distrust towards her. Clark confessed to Lois that he feels emotionally stronger with her in his life. This is made clearly when Clark discovered that he could not protect humanity fully by standing apart. Clark admitted to Lois that he always felt like an outsider, a freak, until he met her who made him feel human. |-|As Kal= While under the influence of red kryptonite and calling himself Kal. Clark became very cruel and heartless, as he attacked many civilians. He clearly revels in violence. He also enjoys smugly mocking and taunting his foes. Kal was vocally contemptuous and derisive, essentially acknowledging that he was evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. Kal considered himself inherently superior to humans based on his alien physiology, even going as far as to claim that he is a "god" and so ought to dominate and control others rather than waste energy protecting the "weak". Above all, Clark despised any show of weakness. According to Clark, Kal "does things Clark doesn't want to do", but in reality, Kal acts out Clark's basest needs and wants without regard to the consequences, doing what Clark wouldn't do on her own accord as Kal is not as concerned about the consequences on others and his relationships as Clark would be. Without Clark's morals or obligations, he is unpredictable and belligerent. Kal is also sexually aggressive and flirtatious. He openly uses profanity, steals things and lies. Kal is disrespectful, uncaring of others' feelings, and can become dangerously violent when things don't go his way. Kal is unconcerned with keeping his abilities a secret, even tempted to reveal them, because he believes that his "powers" will make his infallible. without his inhibitions Clark could be a real danger, not above killing his enemies when angered. Unlike most instances of odd behavioral changes that occur in the town, which result in the person having no memory of their actions, when Clark is restored to normal, he always has complete recollection and knowledge of the havoc Kal causes. He almost always causes trouble in Clark's relationships and Clark is tasked with apologizing and feeling guilty. Because he can never provide a full explanation for the drastic personality change, Clark's friends who don't know his true origins assume he is on drugs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses abilities his father Jor-El deemed god-like compared to humans. On a planet near a red sun, Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a star that is younger or bighter than Krypton's, he is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and Meta-Humans alike, making him the League's most powerful member. His cells store the solar energy he's exposed to, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs to recharge after a while or when using his powers extensively, However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Superman exceeds any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure in terms of both raw power and skill in the application of said powers. Direct exposure can allow him to recover and heal almost instantly from most damage, including those inflicted by Kryptonite, giving him powerful regenerative capabilities. His father Jor-El states that Superman has become more powerful than the former ever could have imagined and that the only way to know just how powerful, is for Superman to "keep testing the limits". Batman once even went so far as to say that this phenomenal power makes Superman capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race, later even claiming that Superman is "stronger than a planet". As such, even Alfred stated that Batman trying to fight Superman head-on would be "suicide" for the former, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of the Task Force X, in order to have a team powerful enough to fight back against an opponent of Superman's power (and far less friendly intentions) if such is to potentially turn up. **'Solar Radiation Absorption:' Superman's Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy and this in turn fuels all of his alien powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Superman is more powerful than any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure. In fact, direct exposure to sunlight can allow Superman to recover and heal almost instantly from most of his weaknesses, notably otherwise incurable Kryptonite-inflicted wounds and damage. ***'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of red laser beams firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, as Superman was able to swiftly cauterize Lena Luthor's wound without fatally burning her, for instance. At full power, Clark can utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, swiftly burrow a wide cylindrical passage through an Arctic glacier, momentarily stun other Kryptonians (causing them burning pain on the impact), destroy the Fortress' Genesis Chamber, and even bring down an entire skyscraper in one blast (as evidenced by his uncle General Zod doing so to the Wayne Financial Building). However, Superman's heat vision was not quite as powerful as that of Doomsday, seen when the latter's much thicker optical beams were able to relatively quickly overpower his when Superman meet them head-on. Kent can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, he has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Solar Flare:' Superman's last resort power that he'd discovered through his heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, he is rendered virtually human and vulnerable. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to lift and carry over millions of tons, and is the physically strongest member of the League, with Doomsday and Darkseid being the only known beings to slightly surpass his strength. As a teenager, he was able to push a school bus out of a river and effortlessly bend a solid metal pole just out of clenching his fist in anger. As an adult, even while considerably limited by his mental block, Clark was still incredibly strong, enough to swiftly destroy Ludlow's truck with lumber, to crush an extremely durable Kryptonian Android, and to hold up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick, though the latter somewhat strained him. After finally reaching his full potential as Superman, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shock waves, with him now able to effortlessly kill humans, to effortlessly hurl semi-trucks across extreme distances, to instantly destroy mountain tops, to break through the extremely thick hull of the Black Zero star ship with a light punch, to break out of Kryptonian Liquid Geo constructs, to fight evenly against fellow Kryptonians General Zod, Ursa, and Non (despite them all being considerably more experienced and skilled combatants), to tow a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without strain, to shift an entire tectonic plate, and to even stand up against the tremendous force of a World Engine's gigantic gravity beam, and then proceed to fly up against it. Superman also managed to briefly knock the larger Kryptonian Non unconscious with a tremendously mighty punch, Superman was even able to hold his own in a prolonged ferocious battle with the slightly stronger and much larger monster Doomsday (sending him flying with the tremendous might of his blows, and even managing to restrain Doomsday long enough for a nuke to hit them), ultimately bringing the seemingly unstoppable monstrous juggernaut down, albeit only succeeding nearly at the cost of his own life. ***'Thunderclap:' When Clark uses his super strength to clap his hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from him, and disorients anyone nearby. ***'Super Leaps:' Superman is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped tremendous distances in the Arctic, while trying to master his power of flight. After having learned how to fly, however, Superman hardly ever uses this power. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable, virtually indestructible, so he is nicknamed the "Man of Steel" as a result, being the most durable member of the League. Hence, Superman can withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration (along with said oil rig's collapse), the extreme cold of the Arctic, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a high-speed collision with a mountain top (sheering it off in the process), high-caliber bullets (from both military jets and automated machine guns), anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Tor-An's Kryptonian Dropship, contact with extremely hot constructs of Liquid Geo, numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonians (notably surviving a tremendous beating from the combined might of Ursa and Non) and even many tremendously mighty blows from the stronger Doomsday, attacks of other Kryptonians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain on contact), and even the full force of a World Engine's colossal gravity beam, specification from a Phantom Zone energy singularity, as well as the stupendously destructive electrical shock wave and thermal blasts from Doomsday, and the full force of a megaton nuke (which did, however, extremely weaken him, if only temporarily, though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand). While Superman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Superman's invulnerability and actually harming him are Aquaman - Teammate and Friend's Trident, Wonder Woman's Godkiller, and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians, Olympian Gods, the New God Darkseid, or the monster Doomsday), as they are strong enough to physically break through his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite, shown when Doomsday seemingly killed Superman by stabbing right through the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bone protrusion. Superman's corpse maintained its invulnerability after death, however, and the lack of cell decay is what allowed the League to resurrect him with a use of a dangerous dark magic resurrection ritual and a Kryptonian crystal. ***'Extreme Heat Resistance:' Clark feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat. **'Longevity:' Kent, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, he is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. There was originally a limit to his stamina, as Clark showed strain while lifting an oil rig's huge collapsing drilling derrick, but that was before he reached his full potential (being considerably limited at the time by a mental block), and he was still ultimately able to lift it. After embracing his heritage and reaching his full potential, Superman hardly showed signs of fatigue, notably even towing a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without any strain. While he did grow tired after destroying the World Engine, Superman was able to recover almost instantly under direct sunlight, and to swiftly fly back to Metropolis, battle the pull of a Phantom Zone energy singularity, and fight General Zod, all without needing to catch his breath. Even during his ferocious mortal battle with the slightly stronger Doomsday, Superman, despite being considerably pressured by the huge ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut, never slowed down. **'Flight:' Superman can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since Earth's gravity is considerably lighter than Krypton's) and absorbing yellow sunlight. Combined with his speed, Superman can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond Mach 900), allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman can move and or react at superhuman speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire Earth in slow motion. Clark, as a growing adolescent, could run or move extremely fast, and would often be seen using this ability to rescue people in very tight situations. Even as a child, Clark could, move fast, even more so than kids his own age, and even full adults, although he displayed signs of enhanced speed as a toddler. At first, Clark could travel around to places in Smallville in minutes, and as such, his movements could be perceived by his family and friends but not by those who were ignorant to his abilities. Later on, as he harnessed this ability and through years of practice, became too fast for anyone to follow and or detect, and even machines couldn't record his movement. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Superman's speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to easily catch a Kryptonite gas grenade shot at him by Batman at close range, caught a punch from the larger Kryptonian Non while being pinned down by him and Ursa, from whom he also managed to catch a punch, and was able to avoid a couple of strikes from the equally fast and far more skilled General Zod. After his resurrection , he was able to easily stop Wonder Woman from clashing her bracelets together, dodged all of Kalibak's attacks, and was even able to perceive and react to the The Flash's incoming attack, despite simultaneously battling the combined force of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Supergirl. Indeed, much like the Flash's reflexes, Superman sees others frozen in place, bullets flying in slow motion, and even the otherwise superhumanly fast Wonder Woman and Aquaman seem to move at slower speed from hid perspective, with only The Flash appearing to be moving at normal speed. While in this state, Superman was shown to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity, with him notably turning and reacting to Flash's incoming attack before Wonder Woman, Aquaman, or Green Lantern hit the ground. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ***'Lie Detection:' Superman can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Clark has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Self-Sustenance:' He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. **'Healing Factor:' Superman, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when he was knocked unconscious by the explosion and collapse of an oil rig, taking a tremendous beating from the combined forces of Ursa and Non, and the full force of the gigantic beam of the World Engine. He almost instantly recovered from the World Engine, once exposed to sunlight. A wound on his face inflicted by Kryptonite left Superman with degraded cells within the wound, and this did not disappear until only after Superman was directly exposed to the sun. After being hit by a megaton nuke, Superman survives the tremendous explosion, but is greatly weakened, with his body desiccated into a slightly disintegrated corpse-like state (though this may be because he was exposed to Kryptonite gas twice shortly beforehand, and had not yet fully recovered without solar exposure), but as soon as he is exposed to the sun's radiation, his cells are reinvigorated almost at once, allowing Superman to recover to full power in mere seconds, and resume fighting Doomsday. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him (such as when he himself was mortally stabbed by Doomsday), his healing factor will not be able to save him, his healing factor will not be able to save him. By the time Batman, The Flash and Supergirl resurrected him with the help of John Constantine, the chest-wound on Superman's corpse had fully healed, and he fully recovered from post-mortem amnesia after just a day. **'Super-Breath:' Superman is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous hypersonic speeds, and even remain underwater or within the vacuum of space without adverse effects. ***'Arctic Breath:' Superman possesses the ability to significantly focus the intensity of his breath to the point of freezing targets by blowing on them. **'Super Vision:' Superman has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He thus possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. This ability includes the following: ***'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kent can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, by mentally zooming in. ***'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Superman can see through almost any object, with him able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving X-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects). He is able to clearly see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, and simultaneously see through several walls into adjacent rooms. The only known materials known to be impenetrable to Superman's X-ray vision are lead. ***'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Clark has proven himself to be an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. His skills in martial arts are even sufficient enough to be able to not only fight evenly with other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, but also even defeat them single-handedly, as shown when he was able to take down and imprison Maxima, an expert unarmed fighter in her own right who was able to restrain and almost beat Supergirl even after she had become more proficient in unarmed combat, stalemate Lex Luthor wearing his War suit repeatedly and eventually defeat him, and even ultimately best his uncle Zod, a highly trained Kryptonian General. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them and can easily keep up with the highly proficient Martian Manhunter. His skills can even be still effectively used while he was in a weakened state or having deep hallucinations that made him not focused and much more brutal, as while weakened by Green Kryptonite, Clark was still capable of fighting off a superpowered cyborg and defeating him. Additionally, Kent has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. *'Genius Level Intellect:' He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will:' Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Clark has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. **'Torquasm Vo:' Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Clark uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Kent used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. **'Torquasm Rao:' Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation:' As one of the best, if not the best reporter in Daily Planet, Clark is an exceptional investigator, as he follows every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. He also uses his talents as an investigator to a great effect as a superhero, having solved many mysteries alongside Chloe and he was even skilled enough to be capable of exposing Lex Luthor's crimes to the public, which were so carefully coordinated and hidden that the whole world never even suspected Lex was a criminal. *'Journalism:' Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. *'Leadership:' Clark has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the League. *'Ventriloquism:' Used to practice in high school. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Clark is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Clark physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Kent weaker the longer he's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. He once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. *'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to red kryptonite, he will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around him. *'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Superman of his powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. *'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Kent permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose his powers and abilities forever. *'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Clark dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing him to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. *'Lead:' Clark cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Superman's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since his hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient him and cause pain in his ears, leaving him vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Clark's ears to bleed. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using his solar flare can completely drain his solar energy to the point where Kent loses all of his powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders him as weak as a human, allowing Clark to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. **'Red sun radiation:' The radiation of the Earth's yellow sun was less harsh and more nourishing than that of the red sun, granting Kryptonians the same abilities to Superman. But when returned to the environment, the abilities regress and disappear, meaning that for all Kryptonians, Clark, exposure to the red sun resets his biology to its original state on Krypton, making Clark the equivalent of a human being on Earth. *'Psionics:' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Superman suit:' Clark wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, Superman, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Clark's adoptive mother, Martha Kent. The suit is mostly blue, with a gold belt, along with red undergarments and a red cape and boots, featuring a red and yellow emblem, After his loved ones were killed by the Joker, Clark modified and changed the yellow background of his crest to black to symbolize that hope cuts through even in the darkest of times. It's unknown what materials the suit is comprised of, however, it is just as durable as a Kryptonian. Clark notably is able to change into his suit in seconds with his speed, usually keeping it underneath his civilian clothing. *'Clark Kent glasses:' Clark's pair of glasses, which he always dons whenever he needs to conceal himself being Superman, notably while posing as a mild-mannered human reporter at the Daily Planet. *'Fake Beard:' Clark wears a fake beard as Clark Kent. Relationships Family *Jor-El - Biological Father, Savior, and Mentor *Jonathan Kent † - Adoptive Father and Mentor *Lara Lor-Van - Biological Mother *Martha Kent - Adoptive Mother *Zod-El/General Zod - Uncle and Archenemy *Jeremiah Danvers - Adoptive Uncle *Ursa - Aunt, Enemy and Intended Killer *Eliza Danvers - Adoptive Aunt *Zor-El † - Uncle *Henry Allen † - Uncle-In-Law *Alura In-Ze † - Aunt *Nora Allen † - Aunt-In-Law *Kara Zor-Allen/Linda Danvers-Allen/Supergirl - Cousin and League Teammate *Fred Danvers - Adoptive Cousin *Sylvia Danvers - Adoptive Cousin *Alex Danvers - Adoptive Cousin *Barry Allen/The Flash - Cousin-In-Law, League Teammate, Teammate and Friend *Lois Lane † - Wife *Bizarro - Clone and Enemy *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - Partial Clone and "Brother" Allies *Justice League - Teammates **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Respected Ally, Teammate, Close Friend, Second-In-Command and Funeral Benefactor **Diana/Wonder Woman - Teammate and Close Friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate and Friend **Barry Allen/The Flash - Cousin-In-Law, Teammate and Close Friend **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate and Friend **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - Teammate and Close Friend **Kara Zor-Allen/Linda Danvers-Allen/Supergirl - Cousin and Teammate **Koriand'r/Starfire - Teammate and Friend *John Constantine - Friend *Daily Planet **Perry White † - Boss **Lois Lane † - Co-Worker and Wife **Jimmy Olsen † - Co-Worker and Best Friend **Jenny Jurwich † - Co-Worker and Close Friend **Steve Lombard † - Co-Worker *Superman Study Committee **Senator Finch **Senator Barrows *Trinity Lutheran Church **Daniel Leone - Confidant, Secret-Keeper, and Funeral's Presider *United States Armed Forces **Secretary Swanwick - Enemy turned Trusted and Respectful Ally **Major Ferris - Admirer **Colonel Hardy † - Enemy turned Ally **Admiral Olsen - notable admirer **General Edwards - Notable Admirer *Dexter Tolliver - Admirer *S.T.A.R. Labs **Dr. Emil Hamilton - Enemy turned Ally **Jenet Klyburn *Smallville **Lana Lang - Friend and Ex-Girlfriend **Pete Ross - Bully turned Friend **Whitney Fordham - Classmate *Cassidy Pub **Chrissy - Former Co-Worker *Gotham City **Adriana Santos - Interviewee *Vikram Gandhi - Notable Supporter *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Notable Supporter *LuthorCorp - Allies **Lena Luthor - Friend and Ally **Tess Mercer - Enemy turned Ally *The Insurgency of Earth-66 - Allies **Bruce Wayne/Batman of Earth-66 - Ally **Zod-El/Zod of Earth-66 - Alternate Earth Uncle and Ally **Dick Grayson/Knightwing of Earth-66 - Ally **Jason Todd/Red Hood of Earth-66 - Ally **Barry Allen/The Flash of Earth-66 - Regime Enemy Turned Ally **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow of Earth-66 - Regime Enemy turned Ally **Laurel Lance/Black Canary of Earth-66 - Regime Enemy turned Ally **Harleen Quinzel of Earth-66 - Ally **Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm of Earth-66 - Ally **Martin Stein/Firestorm of Earth-66 - Ally **Diana/Wonder Woman of Earth-66 - Regime Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Lex Luthor - Best Friend turned Archenemy *Sword of Rao - Enemies **Zod-El/General Zod - Uncle and Enemy **Ursa - Aunt, Enemy and Intended Killer **Non - Enemy and Intended Killer **Jax-Ur - Enemy and Experimenter **Tor-An - Enemy and Intended Killer **Car-Vex - Prison Warden *Doomsday † - Enemy turned Victim and Killer *Wallace Keefe † - Indirect Crippled Victim and Hateful Opposer *Andrew Sullivan - Notable Opposer and Skeptic *Glen Woodburn - Notable Opposer and Skeptic *Brainiac - Enemy *Darkseid - Enemy *Steppenwolf - Enemy *Kalibak - Enemy *The Regime of Earth-66 - Enemies **Bruce Wayne/Batman of Earth-66 - Enemy **Atrocitus of Earth-66 - Enemy **Hal Jordan/Red Lantern of Earth-66 - Enemy **Dani North/Killer Frost of Earth-66 - Enemy **Katar Hol/Hawkman of Earth-66 - Enemy **Shayera Thal/Hawkgirl of Earth-66 - Enemy **Kate Kane/Batwoman of Earth-66 - Enemy **Toni Monetti/Argent of Earth-66 - Enemy **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy of Earth-66 - Enemy **Billy Batson/Shazam of Earth-66 - Enemy **Mari McCabe/Vixen of Earth-66 - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Superman is based on the Kingdom Come Version. *Clark is voiced by Travis Willingham. Trivia *Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. *Superman and Batman both have mothers named "Martha". *Superman, Lex Luthor, and Deathstroke all have the middle name "Joseph". Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Kryptonians Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super-Breath Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Indomitable Will Category:Investigation Category:Journalism Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Vulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Power Limitation Category:Superman Family members Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Lois Lane's Love Interests Category:Reporters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes